Morphing Rachel, Morphing Jake
by Mirai Trunks
Summary: Jake and Rachel morph each other to find out what morphing the opposite human gender is like
1. Morphing Rachel, Morphing Jake

  
Hello, my name is Jake. Just Jake, since I can't tell you my last name, you'll just have to go by that. I am the leader of the Animorphs, a group of morph capable humans, an alien, and a hawk, who are fighting to save humanity. You see, there are these aliens called the Yeerks, who are basically small gray slugs who slide into your ear and wrap around your brain, into every nook and cranny. They control you in this method, and you can't do anything independently. You can't make yourself breath, eat, or even blink. The Yeerks have already enslaved several species, the Gedds, Hork Bajir, and the Taxxon, now they want the human race.   
Ax's brother Elfangor gave us this morphing power, and it is a blessing and a curse. We are fighting a desperate war to save the earth, but we can tell no one. We don't know who is a controller. A controller is someone who has a Yeerk in his of her brain already. So we fight our war in secret. When we aren't locked in a death struggle with Hork Bajir, we try to lead normal teenage lives. Do normal stuff, hand out at the mall, go to school, do homework, play video games, the usual. We don't normally play around with our morphing powers, but one-day I felt like doing something out of the ordinary. I wanted to morph a human female, my cousin Rachel.   
I new she would never consent to letting me morph her, but it was worth a try asking her first. But to my surprise, she agreed, only if she could morph me. I agreed, and I acquired her first. I put my fingers on her left hand and she went numb for a few seconds. After she recovered, she touched my hand as I did hers and acquired me. It was a weird sensation, I felt pleasant vibes flowing over my body, causing all fear and worry to vanish from my find, putting me in a state of pure passiveness. Sure it only lasted a couple of seconds but it certainly felt good to not have a care in the world for those few seconds. I said goodbye to Rachel and went home.  
When I got home I went up to my room and moved stuff around so that it looked like I had been studying for my algebra test. I then proceeded to walk to the bathroom, and I locked the door. I took off my outer clothes so that I was in my morphing outfit. Preparing myself, I closed my eyes and focused on my cousin Rachel. The first change that I noticed was my hair. It turned blond and became straight; it then grew shoulder length. Next, I grew shorter by a few inches, my shoulders pushed in slightly, and I felt my hips grow a little wider. The bulge at my crotch disappeared and my bike shorts fell against my skin. My face contorted then changed to that of Rachel. Finally, my chest expanded, creating two more bulges. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw Rachel. Rachel's mind was something to behold. The first thing it went to, (not surprisingly) was the outfit I had on. It was wondering why I was wearing biking shorts and a rather tight T-shirt instead of my black leotard. It then realized it was at Jake's house and knew that there were none of her clothes here, and tried to figure out why Jake lent her some morphing clothes. Before it got around to going home or shopping for a new outfit, I silenced it and admired my new body. It definitely was curvier than my normal body, but it felt somewhat familiar. I took off my T-shirt and biking shorts. No sooner did I do this than the idea hit me that Marco would be dying to see what I was seeing in the bathroom mirror. I could never tell him that I had acquired Rachel, or he would be begging me constantly to show him the morph. That is, show him the morph without clothes on. Rachel had a medium sized chest, and a great butt to match. She really was beautiful. Being my cousin I had never noticed really noticed this until here I was looking at her butt-naked. I walked around in a circle, watching in the mirror how her body moved, how her chest bounced a little with each step. My male mind was in pure ecstasy. I decided to admire myself for a few more minutes and then get back to studying…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No sooner than Jake had left did I quickly walk to the bathroom and lock the door. I had never morphed a human male before and to put it mildly, I was a bit excited. I slipped off my clothes, and stood facing the mirror in my black leotard. As I was about to morph I realized what was going to change and I slipped off my leotard and pulled my pants on. As I stood there, without a shirt, which left me a little embarrassed, despite the fact that the door was locked and Marco was not within a mile of me, I focused on my cousin Jake and began to change. First, my hips narrowed, shoulders expanded, and I grew taller. My hair turned brown and slurped back into my head until it was scarcely covering my scalp, but of course I had never had a boy's haircut before, and it at least seemed that way. My chest flattened, and my crotch bulged, and I suddenly filled out my jeans rather well. Lastly, my face contracted then change to Jake's face. I soon found out that Jake's mind was pretty much all worry, mostly about the Yeerks, but I changed its focus as I looked in the mirror. The first thing it realized was that it had no underwear on, and the jeans it was wearing were scratchy, prompting me to take the off. I then followed suit by taking off my shirt. Jake was not necessarily muscular but his pecs did show, and his arms were pretty strong too. After walking around a bit I realized that his legs were rather strong, and his mind showed me him kicking soccer balls and footballs during gym class. Turning around, I noticed his tight butt. Darn, Jake was cute! My normal mind was going bonkers at seeing such a cute guy, especially a cute guy naked, which doesn't happen everyday. My normal mind had a smile spread from ear to ear, but my body wasn't showing it at all, since Jake didn't find himself cute or handsome. As I became lost, staring at Jake's body, my sister knocked on the door. "Rachel, when are going to get out of there? Other people need to use the bathroom too!" What was I to say back? She knew Jake wasn't over, much less butt-naked in the bathroom. Thinking quickly, I cut the shower on, stepped in and proceeded to morph back to myself. When I was back to my normal self, I grabbed my shirt, held it up to my chest and stuck my head, which was dripping water, out the door. "Oh Jordan! I didn't hear you! I'll be out in a minute!" Stepping back into the bathroom I slipped on the wet bar of soap that I had accidentally knocked off the side of the tub when I hurriedly grabbed my shirt and I fell out the door, losing my grip on my shirt in the process. Picture this, there I was sprawled out on my back, limbs splayed out, and my sister swings around to behold this lovely picture. Lucky for me my sister wasn't Marco, although her reply sounded just like him. "Aren't we a bit naked today Rachel?" Getting angry with her, I scrambled up and walked over to her, completely naked and gave her a noogie before running back into the bathroom and slamming the door, before anyone else saw my naked body, and hopped back into the shower. Ugh was that embarrassing!  



	2. Marco and Ax

Hello, My name is Marco, and I am a part of the super hero group know as the X-men. Ha! I had you fooled there. But seriously, I am a member of a group of morph capable beings who are currently defending your sorry little butt, and billions of others on this planet of ours from an alien invasion that could control the entire world. This isn't your standard alien invasion. Sure they have ray guns, flying saucers and technology 10 zillion years ahead of ours, but the aliens themselves aren't little green men from mars. They are the Yeerks, which are basically small gray slugs that crawl into your ear and wrap themselves around your brain, into every small crevice and fold, and from there they control your every single movement. Everything you are able to do, even everything that happens without your control, such as breathing, blinking and blood being pumped through your heart and then to all the parts of your body. The Yeerk controls ALL. Scared yet? Try this. Four kids, an alien and a boy stuck as a hawk, are defending the earth.  
  
Morphing isn't always about fighting, killing and gut spilling. You can enjoy a morph sometimes. Such as the pure bliss that a dolphin is always experiencing when it is free to roam and play in the ocean. Or the feeling you get flying as a bird, riding warm thermals. Or morphing a really pretty girl to see her without clothes on. This was my current situation. I had found out Jake had acquired his female cousin who has super modelesque beauty. Therefore, I didn't have to keep asking Rachel to go out with me, I could ask Jake to morph her and then the two of us could go out and I could parade around showing off my new girlfriend. He… er... she could even show affection in public, such as kissing me daintily on the cheek, or doing something not so public, such as making out on a couch in my living room. This being my current mission in life, I was over at my best friend Jake's house, attempting to convince him to morph Rachel in front of my very own eyes.  
  
"Aw, come on Jake! Just one little peak!?" I said, pleading.  
  
"Absolutely not Marco, the ability to morph isn't for personal enjoyment."  
  
"Don't give me that crap Jake, you morphed Rachel for personal enjoyment!" I shot back.  
  
"Well, yes that's true but…"  
  
"But what? I have you stumped now Jake, there's nothing you can say to beat that!"  
  
"I admit defeat, but I am not going to morph Rachel!"  
  
"And why not!?!?" I said rather startled.  
  
"How did you find out I acquired Rachel anyway?" He said with an expression on his face as if a light bulb went off in his head.  
  
"Well, Rachel told Cassie she had acquired you, and you acquired her and then she told Ax who in turn told Tobias, who happened to mention it during a conversation. Come on you know I bested you, morph Rachel already!  
  
"I just can't bring myself to do it," he said, turning to me his brow furrowed.  
  
"Uhuh, sure." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Besides, if Rachel ever found out…" he left it hanging.  
  
"She'll kick you butt!" I replied, before bursting out laughing.  
  
Jake punched me in the arm and turned his chair to face his computer monitor and he started up AOL. I figured he'd be ignoring me for a while, so I took this moment to let myself out and ride my bike home. He'll never let me see his Rachel morph naked. I have about the same chance of seeing the real Rachel in a tank top without a bra on, and far less of a chance of seeing her naked. After about a block from Jake's house an idea hit me and I stopped my bike. AX! Ax acquired Rachel when we first met! Hahaha! He'll morph Rachel not knowing the harm, and I get to see her naked! Woohoo! I rode my bike back to my house and put it in the garage before I stripped down to my morphing outfit, which consists of biking shorts and a T-shirt. I focused osprey and the morph began. My nose and mouse melted into one then became hard, forming my beak. My wrists elongated and folded over. My legs became scaly and my toes turned into talons. During this whole time I was shrinking, getting closer and closer to the ground. A feather pattern appeared on my skin then turned into actual feathers. I flapped my wings and took to the air.  
  
If I had been riding my bike I could have made it to Ax's scoop in just under two and a half-hours. But gliding on the thermals I made it in 20 minutes flat, no joking. I demorphed and walked into Ax's scoop. When I walked in Ax was busy working some piece of machinery in the corner.   
  
"Hey Ax," I said.  
  
< Greeting Marco, > was his reply, and without stopping his tinkering, his right eyestalk turned 180 degrees in a Mikey from Men in Black fashion to see me cringing in disgust. < What's wrong Marco? > he asked seemingly concerned, and moving his eyestalk back to its normal position to focus on the piece of machinery.  
  
"Oh uh, nothing Ax-man." I said, shivering a little. "I've come to ask a favor of you."  
  
< Favor? Ah yes, the doing of something for someone in turn for that someone to pay them back by doing something for the first person in return. >  
  
"Exactly."  
  
< Sure, Marco, what is it that you require? > Before I started talking he interrupted me, which only Ax can possibly do. < As you humans say, you'll 'owe me one' > Ax said, as he turned around from the piece of equipment, picked a towel and began to wipe off his hands.  
  
"Right. Anyway, Ax could you possible morph Rachel for a little while?"  
  
< Easily Marco. As you well know I acquired her, you, Jake, and Cassie when we first met. But the problem would be since I would be changing from my current Andalite self to a human, I would not have on any clothing, even the barest 'morph outfit' that you and the others wear to cover up you bodies when you morph and demorph. >  
  
"That's really not a problem Ax." I said grinning.  
  
< Alright. Shall I morph Rachel now? > Ax replied as he put the towel down next to the piece of machinery.   
  
"Of course!" I said a little to enthusiastically.   
  
< Ok then, here goes. > Ax closed his eyes, focusing on Rachel. Then the changes began. His eyestalks slurped back into his head, followed by his tail into his back. He was suddenly thrust up to stand on two feet as he pushed off with his front hooves, before they were sucked into his stomach. Blonde hair shot forth from his head and grew until it was shoulder length. His blue/purple fur evaporated, leaving bare skin, which turned Caucasian. Then starting at the feet, he became Rachel. Hooves turned to feet, legs stretched into the proper form, hips expanded slightly, belly button appeared followed quickly by two breasts, arms shortened to hip length, neck shortened a little, and finally his face twisted, and then became Rachel's. "How is this?" Ax said in Rachel's voice. OH MY! There was Rachel, butt-naked standing directly in front of me Ax's hovel.  
  
"O-Ok." I managed to choke out.  
  
"Is something wrong Marco?" Ax said putting Rachel's hand on my shoulder. I could barely keep myself from passing out. What a sight! I though Rachel was beautiful with clothes on, and now without clothes on she was drop-dead gorgeous. Picking my jaw off the ground I managed to get out a few more words before it fell to the earth again.   
  
"C-could you walk a-r-r-round in a-a circle th-three times?" I asked nervously.  
  
"That is a very simple task Marco," Ax said turning around.  
  
Holy crap did she have a nice butt! Her medium sized breasts bounced a little with each step that Ax took, and I tell you, if he had walked around in a circle one more time I would have dropped to the floor unconscious. Ax finished walking around in circles and turned to me, trying to make eye contact, but my eyes were fixated on Rachel's chest. Inside my head I was arguing with myself whether or not to ask Ax if I could feel her breasts. I decided to go for it.  
  
"Ax-x can I feel her, I mean your breasts?"  
  
"I see no harm in such and action."  
  
I sucked in the drool slipping down the side of my mouth, and wiped my hands on my shirt before extending them, fingers spread wide. No sooner did I do this than Rachel walked through the door.  
  
"Ax did you fix my computer speakers yet?" She said before suddenly stopping and staring at myself and good ol' Ax-man. Oh crap!  
  



End file.
